


Help me recite?

by LNZetsumei



Series: That Vampire HC [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Church Sex, Fluff Sex, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, horny Red as usual, priest Red, reguri, vampire Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Red traps him in when they stand behind the table-like podium, hand on either side of the table. The candlelights and stained windows illuminating the area. “Help me recite?” Red asks and Green thinks he must’ve gone bonkers.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: That Vampire HC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Help me recite?

**Author's Note:**

> Mieu this one is for you, as usual lol

Green was out and about for too long under the sun, so he sat down under a tree on a hill near the church. He never really got to see Red doing his work since he’s in a church after all. And by all things that could be coincidental he swore he saw Red looking at him through the window, dead straight at him, probably smirking too but he turned away before Green can wave back. Thinking it was probably just him thinking too much, Green shrugged and finished his lunch.

In the evening, Green was on his way back when Red came up to him and asks him to follow him, so Green did. Green stopped him when he realized that Red is leading him to the church but Red shook his head, grabs Green’s wrist, and continued on. Green expected to feel weak, maybe feverish. But there was no such thing, even when he stood inside. He asked Red what was going on, but Red just pulls him close, kissing his forehead. WHILE STANDING IN THE CHURCH.

Red traps him in when they stand behind the table-like podium, hand on either side of the table. The candlelights and stained windows illuminating the area. “Help me recite?” Red asks and Green thinks he must’ve gone bonkers. Oh but Red wasn’t joking. He turns Green around and gave him the book to read. Green apprehensively did because he was curious as to what Red was doing, And oh did it became real clear what Red’s motives were.

It didn’t take long for Red’s hands to roam, Green slapped his hand but Red caught it, saying he’d stop if Green really doesn’t want to do it here. But his fear of being caught appeal to Green more than he would’ve wanted. Because he did not stop Red, only turning to flip a page of the book. Eventually settling on a line that isn’t too cringe for a vampire to read.

Red’s hand rests on Green’s ass, squeezing and appreciating how it perfectly fits in his hand, he casually rests his chin on Green’s shoulder. “—and those who stray us from your path…” Green turns his head to look at Red, but Red softly kisses his cheek. Green huffed. “Go on.” Red urged, moving his hand off of Green’s ass, he tugs at the waistband and pulls Green’s pants down, stopping at mid-thigh.

“R-red…”

“You stopped reading,” Red whispered, running his hand up Green’s inner thighs, Green flipped another page, reading what came to him first, though it proved difficult when Red’s fingers start to knead against his hole, Green sputtered and the book slipped out of his hand, clattering onto the table when Red presses two digits in. “The book fell,” Red said, reaching over and flipping over another page. Green presses his hand over his mouth, leaning forward over the table with one hand supporting him.

Red snake his arm around Green’s stomach, pulling him back so Green leans his back against his chest. “You have to straighten your back when you read.”

“Y-you perv…eted…priest…” Green moaned out, shuddering at Red’s warm breath against his nape, fingers scissoring him loose, prodding deeper but ever so gentle. He could feel Red’s smirk against his skin. “I’m not the one whose pants are down,” Red replied, wrapping his hand around Green’s half-hard cock, stroking it thoroughly, it didn’t take long for the length to happily wakes up and Green almost feel betrayed.

“Your pheromones.” Red points out. Though by now, with the friction inside his ass and on his cock Green is lost for the moment, eyes closed and trying to muffle his voice. Though pheromones don’t work on him, seeing Green losing himself like this twists something inside of him. He wants to see more of it.

“R-ed…! Too fas— ah- ngh…”Green scrambled to find purchase, pressing his hand onto the table’s surface as Red increase his pace. “Close… ahn.. Red I’m—“ Green clenches his fists, biting down and quivering as he came into Red’s hand

Green rests his upper body onto the table, his arm as his pillows, panting lightly, tongue brushing over his sore bottom lip, his body still buzzing from the sensation. “Ah...mgh.. Red—“

“I don’t have lube on me, sorry it's going to be a little rough.” Red kisses him, pushing into Green’s ass. “Mh—! Hurt..s…” Green hissed, breaking from the kiss to _breathe_ properly, closing his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against the back of his hand, feeling Red’s cock pushing further into him. It’s always so comfortable when Red does it slow, thrusting inside with care and with certain tenderness to it. And Red watches Green’s expression, blush that spreads to the tip of his ears, eyes closed and brows creased, mouth slightly parted, unrestrained soft moans escaping his lips.

Red reached out and swipe away Green’s damp fringe, Green opens his eyes, wet emerald hues complimented by the moonlight shining down from the large, circular stained glass windows on the wall behind them. Green made a little noise of content and Red’s heart flutters.

He gasped when Red’s pace shifts, faster, rougher. And Green whimpered, biting down at the back of his hand. feeling the burn sets in, his stomach tensing with an ever so familiar fluttering. Red grips at his hips and Green knows there would be bruise marks later on.

Green reached back and Red grabs his wrist, hips snapping back, his body moving along with Red’s thrusts, rubbing all over his quivering insides. Green gave up on trying to hold his voice in, he’s pleading for more, crying out Red’s name.

Red tugs Green’s collar to the side with a quick rip, pressing kisses and bites.

Red’s guttural grunt next to his ear was the final draw. Body tensing as he came for the second time and Red stroking him through it. Green panted, coughing slightly from the soreness of his throat. “Nh…” Red breathed out, slowing down to ride out his own climax. “Green?” He questioned, holding Green by his hips to prevent him from sliding off the table.

“En… hm…?” Green hazily replied, opening his eyes and trying to look over his now exposed, marked shoulder from where Red accidentally rips the collar. He looks ready to fall asleep anytime now, and if the color of his face could be even redder, it would when he feels Red’s cock inside of him hardens again. “Ah… no way.”

Red pulls out and turns Green around, pulling him up. “Sit up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar mistakes? Blame that its 12 AM rn lol


End file.
